kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle's abilities
__NOEDITSECTION__ While gestating in a tank for sixteen years, 781227 developed abilities that were at least mental, and beyond what was intended by William Kern. During the series, Kyle discovers and develops many abilities. Season 1 Pilot Kyle had not spoken since being found. At dinner at the Tragers', because he is thirsty he repeats exactly what he had heard in the Juvenile Detention Center: a rude command to "Juice me!" When Josh tells him "Kyle, speak!", he then repeats exactly what Lori had said that day on the phone, which is very embarrassing to her. Kyle draws real scenes with photographic accuracy, by making pixel-like dots of color. Unable to sleep, he wanders into the living room and accidentally turns on the tv, which is showing a Japanese movie. The family find him exactly replicating the complex karate sequences and the Japanese language. He uses the techniques later at Declan McDonough's party while protecting Lori against Officer Wolner. When he is spending time with Stephen, who is working on a computer in his shop, Stephen spills coffee on the keyboard and loses the image he had been able to retrieve. Kyle reads the binary code rapidly scrolling on the screen, and inputs it exactly on another machine to restore the file. Sleepless in Seattle Kyle does not sleep for a week and shows no signs of fatigue. When Stephen takes him jogging to tire him so he might sleep, Kyle does not slow down after miles. Stephen suggests picking up the pace, and Kyle runs off faster than a sprinter could. At the doctor's office for a complete exam, while Nicole discusses the results with Dr. Stone, Kyle puts a 500-piece puzzle together in a few minutes. The sleeping pill from Dr. Stone has no effect. Told to count backwards from 100, he does it in seconds, so that didn't work either. Kyle eventually does fall asleep, in the shower tub, with white noise on a radio. For then on, Kyle sleeps in a tub in his room. The Lies That Bind On his day to take care of him, Stephen takes Kyle to LWK Software where he works. Their server had been down all week. Kyle reads the entire manual by flipping through the pages, dismantles it, and has it fixed before they know he is working on it. After climbing onto the roof of the two-story house without a ladder to improve their satellite connection, Kyle gets down by simply jumping off. Amanda sees him, and is so shocked that she crashes her new car into the garbage cans. Diving In After one day's lessons with Amanda, Kyle has figured out the science of swimming, and goes the entire length of the pool in one breath, like an Olympic champion. This is Not a Test Mr. Hooper sits Kyle down with a batch of test booklets to make sure he can enroll in school. Unable to make any sense of the history test, Kyle goes to lunch. L.K. Deichman takes him to the school library, where Kyle reads an entire set of encyclopedias. Amanda comes to see Kyle again in the library and says the period is over. Kyle predicts the second that the bell will ring. Kyle sees Toby Neuwirth push Josh into the wall on the big stairs and then slap him. Kyle is there in an instant to protect Josh, but Toby pushes him down a long flight of the stairs. Toby is swinging to punch Josh in the face, when his hand is stopped and pushed back by Kyle. When Toby hits Kyle hard in the chest, Kyle does not move, like a wall. He then simply dodges Toby's next punch, so that he does hit a wall. When Toby tries again to push him down the stairs, Kyle dodges and catches Toby with one hand to keep him from falling, then pulls him with one hand onto the landing. Kyle then completes the hours of tests in thirty minutes, with what Nicole suggests will be a perfect score. Blame it on the Rain Kyle can sense barometric pressure and temperature and corrects the tv weather predictions about the rain storm that has kept them all inside. When the rain suddenly stops before Kyle had predicted, they go outside, and Kyle hurries them all back to narrowly avoid a bolt of lightning. Kyle Got Game Kyle uses a perfect sense of trajectory to become their team's "secret weapon" in the basketball championship game. Memory Serves While under hypnosis by Dr. Cassidy, Kyle speaks so incredibly fast that Dr. Cassidy can call it only gibberish. Overheard Kyle discovers an ability to read lips and can repeat what was said. He finds that by concentrating, he can also hear through doors and over other noises. However, if he tries too hard or too long, he has flashes of light and a painful headache. Trying to hear Cyrus Reynolds and Tom Foss at the carnival, Kyle is saved from being shot by Cyrus by falling into a seizure. Season 2 The Prophet Studying with Adam Baylin, Kyle is eventually able to mentally manipulate the water in a glass enough to shatter the glass, which Adam could make slide across the table. When Kyle is hunting for Foss inside the Zzyzx compound, he stops at a door, sensing that someone important is inside. Foss is inside, discovering another unknown gestation tank. Inside it, a female figure makes small motions, as if also knowing that someone important is present. Homecoming When Kyle wants to tell Declan about his real past, Tom is hollering at him, and the skylight overhead completely shatters and falls around them. Back in his room, Declan is fussing at him because he won't tell him anything, and a window pane starts to crack. As Kyle is jogging through a city park to meet with Tom, he senses something or someone and pauses. He does not see 781228 sitting on a bench, but she sees him, by a similar telepathic bond. The List is Life Kyle counts how many words are left in Nicole's book by flipping the pages. Although Tom Foss cannot get Kyle to walk on red-hot coals by controlling his own body temperature, Kyle goes into a flaming building to carry out a girl unconscious on the floor. His clothes are burned through in many places, but Kyle is without any injury. Still, he cannot hold his hand over a candle flame without the usual pain. Balancing Act Tom trains him in running thousands of steps for endurance. Next Kyle has to carry 200 pounds of weight while stepping from one upright cylinder to another while doing math drills like squaring 2401. The next challenge is climbing holds on a wall Tom has devised. To save Tom from falling, Kyle makes the impossible jump from the climbing wall to a ledge. He then pulls Tom up onto the ledge with one hand. After watching Lori play a few chords on her guitar, Kyle understands the pattern of frequencies and can play Amanda's piece by Pachelbel. He figures out Tom's secret about how his family died by sensing his heart rate and body temperature. Come to Your Senses In the quiet and dark of the night, Kyle can hear Amanda's heart next door, and knows someone else is entering her room. Running into the alley after the intruder, Kyle can enhance his vision to see in the dark, but only by also shutting out his hearing, so that he is almost run over by the car of the thief. He gives Det. Myatt a photographic image made with dots of the get-away car, but it had been stolen. At the police station line-up, he can pick out the thief by his irregular heart beat, but cannot testify on that basis. By reading all the city records, he is able to figure out the thief's pattern, and meets him at his next robbery attempt. Does Kyle Dream of Electric Fish Kyle gains the ability of holistic memory, so that he can move around within his memories. With that, he learns that Adam had hidden a dvd disc in a certain book. He then must figure out how to decipher the noise on it, which he can do under water in his tub. He then must also decipher another coded message, that tells him to not trust Tom. What's the Frequency, Kyle? Kyle manages to communicate with Stephen's father, William Trager, who is comatose in the hospital. But with Adam's notes missing along with Tom Foss, Kyle could not find a way to perfect it, and gets seemingly random things popping into his head. One night while still asleep, Kyle makes enough drawings to piece together a perfect image of Stephen's father's house. Ghost in the Machine While on Lori's outing to the murder site, Kyle has more flashbacks of Adam at Zzyzx and can move through the scenes. He realizes that he is using his holistic memory to recall of all the security cameras that he had downloaded along with all of Kern's experiments. House of Cards Hands on a Hybrid Kyle is able to read Jessi's mind and uncover her lost memories, but only when in physical contact with her. Lockdown Kyle enters his own subconscious and talks to himself in the form of Adam Baylin, before leaving to rescue Jessi. Leap of Faith Kyle and Jessi hold hands over Adam's body in order to heal him as he had Andy; but Adam communicates that Jessi was only using the intense contact to steal information from his mind, as she had been programmed by Ballantine. However, Adam does revive to appear later. To CIR With Love Kyle connects with Jessi when she is in the CIR, and is able to convince her to transfer the Zzyzx information back to him. When he is then in the CIR, with the help of Jessi they create an energy surge that destroys the entire Madacorp computer system and also causes a city-wide blackout. The Future's So Bright, I Gotta Wear Shades Kyle briefly levitates by manipulating the polarity fields between himself and the water beneath him. Later, he does the same thing to cause Jessi to fall backward. Great Expectations Grounded Between The Rack and a Hard Place Kyle uses his holographic memory to recall the exact weight of the cash tray to discover that it had been short the missing money before Josh had it. The First Cut is the Deepest When he hugs Andy tight to make her feel better, the lights flicker as they do when Jessi is too emotional. Afterwards, he gets a nose bleed, as Jessi does when she tries too hard to use her powers. And the tests next day show that Andy's cancer is gone. Primary Colors Hello... Kyle brings Jessi back from her self-induced death. Season 3 Kyle teams with Jessi as they both discover applications of their powers. The joke between them is that Jessi is "stonger, faster, smarter" than Kyle, but he is still the leader in their exploits. Category:Lists